


Preparations

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Ami and Zoisite Being Dorks, F/M, First Dates, Flowers, Friendship, Nervousness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortunately for Sailor Mercury, her boyfriend is just as bad at this as she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Ami and Zoisite being losers together. And flowers. And this is obviously set in the mangaverse/Crystalverse. Also the Moon Kingdom totally has music halls and classical ensembles.

When Guardians met Kings, perhaps it was to be expected that some romantic connections would form. Kunzite and Venus, despite the difference in their ages, were growing closer and closer, while the attraction between Jupiter and Nephrite was hard to deny despite their arguments. Mars had recently admitted to enjoying Jadeite's company at least a little.

And of course, Mercury would bond with the equally bookish and awkward Zoisite. They'd met in the palace's library two weeks ago, hands brushing as they reached for the same book. Nervous laughter, blushing, each struggling to form the words for a simple greeting. Just before going back to Earth, Zoisite had managed to ask her for a date and she'd accepted.

Right now, though, Mercury wondered if she'd made a mistake.

"I can't do this," she wailed, fiddling with the ribbons of the blue gown Princess Serenity had picked out for her to wear that night; they were supposed to lay in neat little bows at her shoulders but every bow she tied had been lopsided or wouldn't stay flat.

"Of course you can." Jupiter came to her side, taking the ribbons and fixing them in only seconds. They lay perfectly against her shoulders and Mercury wondered if they'd stay that way. It was a bit breezy out tonight, after all. "Don't start backing out now, you and Zoisite have both been looking forward to this!"

"And so have we!" the Princess piped up from where she wove a crown of silk flowers. "You look so pretty, Mercury. Just like a girl in love should!"

"P-princess!" Mercury felt her face grow hot. "I-it's not like that...we're just going to a classical music recital! Zoisite and I..."

"I don't know, Kunzite says Zoisite's been easily distracted these days. Probably thinking about you," Venus teased. "And every time someone mentions his name you turn just as red as you are now!"

"Venus!" Mercury wailed. "Please, I'm nervous enough about tonight, must we discuss... _that?_ " Mars rolled her eyes, giving Venus a bit of a look.

"She's only teasing, even though she shouldn't. Mercury, everything's going to be just fine," she said. "This isn't just about being pretty for a man. You and Zoisite have a genuine connection, your similarities work in your favor." _Unlike a certain guardian of fire and a certain knight of peace and harmony,_ she knew Venus wanted to say, but was relieved when the blonde kept her mouth closed. The last thing she needed on top of date stress was another argument between Venus and Mars.

She took a deep, cleansing breath and stepped back to look at herself in the mirror. Venus had done her hair and makeup, the Princess had helped her pick out her dress and Jupiter had let her borrow some perfume.

_I look pretty._ She didn't normally fuss with her appearance, not for a lack of care for for a lack of time, but she wondered how it would feel to put forth this much effort more often.

She wondered if Zoisite will think she looks pretty.

"Should I have a gift for him? I know a man usually gives a woman flowers...maybe I should bring him a book!" The other girls struggled to hide their laughter, and her cheeks flushed hotly. "Or not...?"

"He doesn't expect anything from you, silly," Jupiter teased. "Just be your sweet self!" Mars nodded, coming over to put a hand on her shoulder.

"My sacred flames showed me a pleasant vision," she said. "You two are going to have a wonderful evening. So just relax."

"You two were destined for happiness," the Princess added. "I want you to fall in love and have..." She trailed off, her cheeks going pink. "Er, never mind!" Venus smiled knowingly, as if the two kept some secret from the others. Mercury had a feeling she knew, but pushed it aside for now.

"Let's finish getting you ready. He'll be here soon, and we'll need to see you off," Venus said.

"Everyone..." Mercury took in her friends' reassuring smiles and let herself relax more. "Thank you. Thank you for all of this. I hope you're right about tonight."

When Zoisite arrived, she was almost relieved to see he looked as nervous as she felt. The other Kings stood beside him, Nephrite smirking and Kunzite gently nudging him forward.

"Tell her how nice she looks!" Zoisite gave the other three a panicked look, and the other three Guardians giggled. She could tell Venus was trying not to run to Kunzite and Jupiter trying not to throw Nephrite against a wall and kiss him. Mars and Jadeite regarded one another fondly, but kept their distance. _Tonight's all about our shy little bookworms,_ their glances seemed to say.

Mercury stepped forward, giving her date the brightest smile she could.

"You look very handsome yourself, Zoisite."

"Ah...thank you, Lady Mercury! Kunzite picked this out." The dark blue suited him surprisingly well. "Oh!" He thrust out his hand, a bouquet of white lilies clutched in it. "These are for you."

"My favorites," she murmured, clasping the stems in both hands, inhaling their scent. "How did you know? Wait...Venus said something to Kunzite, didn't she?" Zoisite turned slightly red.

"I didn't know what else to get you otherwise," he mumbled as a servant came to take the bouquet and place it in a vase of water. "Ah, I suppose we should get going, then!"

"Have fun!" Jupiter called.

"Don't stay out _too_ late," Kunzite cautioned. "We have training scheduled for tomorrow morning." Zoisite gave him a dirty look.

"Yes, _big brother._ " But there was affection behind that look and those words. The friendship between the Kings was as close as that of the Guardians. Come hell or high water, to borrow a phrase from Jupiter.

Once they were out in the cool night air, away from the shouts and grins and laughter of the others, Zoisite timidly held out his arm, which she took just as timidly.

"They're happy for us. They just tease out of love," she reassured him.

"I know. But...sometimes it's a bit much. It reminds me of just how young I am compared to the others!" Zoisite groaned. "They treat me like a man on the training grounds but the kid brother when it comes to...this sort of thing."

"Everyone just teases me for being so absorbed in my books," Mercury said. "But...I'm glad they were here tonight. I was so nervous and to be honest, I still am."

"So am I."

A short silence followed as they wandered past one of the many rosebushes in the courtyard. Suddenly struck with an idea, Mercury plucked a pink rose from the bush and handed it to Zoisite.

"Here. Since...you gave me those lilies." Zoisite's eyes widened, and even in the dimming light she could see his cheeks turning pink again.

"Oh...!" His fingers caught in the petals. "My favorite...how did you know?"

"I didn't." She giggled sheepishly. "But I'm glad my shot in the dark was a lucky one!"

"Women don't usually give men flowers, though," he teased. "Unless you're trying to change the status quo." Mercury couldn't help grinning.

"I was originally going to give you a book, you know."

"I do enjoy books. But...this is better." He tucked the flower behind his ear. "Thank you, my dear Mercury."

Her fingers laced with his as they headed towards the music hall, Mercury leaning slightly against him. The moon was bright in the sky, the stars twinkled above them and the night air was crisp and refreshing. And Zoisite's company felt so natural, so right.

_Maybe courtship isn't as complicated as I made it out to be._


End file.
